1. Field of the Invention
The present patent document relates generally to lasers and more specifically to a beam coupler with a sealed housing configured for use in an isolated environment that may contain hazardous and/or contaminated materials.
2. Background of the Related Art
Beam couplers are often used in a health-hazardous environment, such as radiation-contaminated facilities. In case of malfunctioning of a beam coupler, the procedure established for its repairing is time-consuming and complicated. Furthermore, it is important to prevent penetration of external contaminant into the optical cavity since the optical components are sensitive to any changes within the cavity.
A need, therefore, exists for a modular beam coupler configured so that any malfunctioning part of the beam coupler can be removed, replaced or repaired in a simple manner.
A further need exists for a beam coupler configured with a contaminant-proof structure.
A further need exists for a beam coupler configured with a contaminant-proof structure configured with a replaceable laser delivery energy component which requires the optical alignment with the rest of the structure outside the contaminated area.